One or more cymbals mounted on one or more cymbal stands are important musical instruments for a percussionist, whether the percussionist is performing in an orchestra with a single cymbal mounted on a single stand, a dance band, a rock band or any other type of band, with multiple cymbals supported on multiple stands. Typically, stand-mounted cymbals are mounted on top of a felt washer on a mounting rod that can or need not be threaded and located at the upper end of a cymbal stand, which often may be located in the vicinity of other drum or percussion instruments in a drum set. Stand-mounted cymbals are not adapted to and do not rotate, as they are most often held in place on the threaded mounting rod by a nut that may have a felt washer between the nut and the top of the cymbal.
The present invention, a cymbal spinner, and preferably a stand-mountable cymbal spinner, contrary to the usual situation, not only allows the cymbal mounted on a stand to spin, but also enables the cymbal mounted on the stand using the cymbal spinner of the present invention to spin, encouraging spinning of the cymbal for a long period of time, and providing for a desirable vibrato effect when the spinning cymbal is struck with a drumstick, mallet, brush or the like (hereinafter, generically “drumstick”), similar to the sound from a vibraphone or rotary speaker.
Before this invention, there was no need or desire to spin a cymbal during performances. Using the invention, now known by the applicant's trademark as a “Spinbal™” cymbal spinner, is easy: a drummer need only apply the cymbal spinner to his or her cymbal stand and simply spin the cymbal as one would a lazy susan, with the flick of the wrist. There is no existing cymbal holder designed to spin. Before the present invention, the effect had not been used or observed. The present invention allows an entirely new approach to playing cymbals that includes kinetic sound properties, unique performance methods and endless possibilities in variety of tones.